


Languages

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: yj_anon_meme, F/M, Prompt Fill, girl!Conner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five languages that only Robin and Supergirl can use to speak privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swahili

**Author's Note:**

> this has gained a life of it's own, more will be soon once i find some other languages. also correction of spelling errors would be appreciated

~

Robin backflipped out of range of the venom enhanced minion that lunged for him, he knew not to let them get to close. All it would take was one firm grip, and Robin could almost hear the crack of bones breaking.

Batman would be beyond pissed, worried to the point of hysteria on the inside. The man was such a mother-hen.

Robin let out a few choice swear words in Swahili as he dodged to the side, then avoiding another attempt at capture by dropping down behind one of the many crates in one of the warehouses the team had been sent to check out.

Receiving an answer from outside the warehouse in perfect Swahili, accent smooth and cultured, Robin just blinked then quietly laughed to himself. 

With Miss Martian away training with her uncle, the team had to rely heavily on hand signals and half spoken words when crossing each others path as they followed the mission plan.

Thankfully Black Canary, Batman and Red Tornado had set up a training regimen that would allow complete radio silence without hindering missions should plans need to be changed. Constantly being set into alternating pairs to pass info without alerting the others to what was being said, was meant as a way to create personal lines of communication within the team should one or more be captured by the enemy. 

Robin could not help but think that Batman is _the_ most paranoid person on the planet, and said as such in the same language as before. Hearing an approving response, Robin could almost feel the aster in the accented words.

Smiling to himself, Robin proceded to finish the mission. It wasn't even hard to find the device that was being used to hack and re-route shipments of certain WayneTech equipment, to later be sold to the highest bidder. The specialist the bad guys hired to work with was an affront to Robin's inner hacker, as such he did what was necessary. Knocking the guy out Robin removed all traces of WayneTech from the device, as was as vice-versa with the warehouse security. 

Calling out in their newly found shared language for status on the bad guys, Supergirl responded in kind that the others were done on their end and that some of the minions were on their way to his position. Leaving behind a small 'present' within the unconcious hacker's hardware, Robin swiftly left out one of the high back windows intentionaly setting off the silent alarm, while avoiding the men with ease.

Robin sent the signal to Artemis that it was done, turning he headed for the rendevue point to meet the others. Small pops sounded off in the distance like firecrackers. Reaching the Bioship first, Robin sat down just as Kid Flash came to a halt holding Artemis. Robin only smirked as he looked back to the ship's status screen.

Next came Aqualad with Zatanna holding a clothe to the no longer bleeding scrape along his left arm. They sat together so Zatanna could properly clean the wound. Last came Supergirl, walking onto the ship with only one boot, smelling faintly burnt. Sitting down heavily Supergirl laid her head back against her seat and closed her eyes.

After watching Supergirl's stiff progress to her prefered seat up front, the team looked to each other then back to Supergirl, the others as a group then turned to Robin. Robin just shrugged, knowing they weren't going to get anything out of their kryptonian until back at the mountain.

Concerned Swahili was spoken from the front of the Bioship. Robin just snorted before responding in a calming tone. Supergirl just 'hmm'ed as she fell asleep to the feel of the Bioship taking off for Mount Justice. Deciding to cut the questions off at the head, Robin explained that Supergirl merely asked about any other injuries besides Aqualad's. And no they were not speaking a made up language, Kid Flash.

Robin just knew that _certain_ members of the team were going to tell every hero they knew how he and Supergirl were talking in secret code. He can just hear the Justice League now: One ninja member is enough, the League is not ready/nor capable in handling a anyone else, especially Supergirl, trained in Batman's crazy ninja skills.

Feeling the aster, Robin smiled as he imagined Batman's reaction.

He is going to be so mad.

 

~


	2. Latin

~

Having a day off was nice, especially when members of the league dropped by to _visit_ , i.e. check up on the team.

Fighting back the urge to giggle, Robin calmly continued his explanation of proper maintance for one's technological devices to Conner.

In Latin.

He could feel the other's eyes burning into his back as Conner responded.

Also in Latin.

The only person in the room who didn't seem to have a problem with their prefered language was Batman. And only because he understood every word they spoke.

A small smirk curled Robin's lips as an idea crossed his mind. Barely moving his mouth Robin softly told Conner his plan and awaited her consent. She merely shrugged her shoulder before Robin put his plan into motion. Cupping her cheek in his palm Robin lightly kissed Conner on the lips.

The sound of glass hitting the floor in the silence that followed was music to the boy wonder's ears. He snuck a look from behind his sunglasses to see the others not moving.

Artemis had her mouth hanging open before realization crossed her face and she smirked knowingly. Black Canary caught on just as quickly, but it seems Green Arrow was still in shock.

Surprise was swiftly replaced by concern on Kaldur's face, while King Orin was pleasantly surprised and happy for what had transpired.

Wally looked so much like a gasping fish that Robin had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing. Wally's uncle Barry only raised an eyebrow and smiled indulgently.

M'gann and Zatanna blinked owlishly then both started to blush and look away smiling.

Roquel had only looked startled for a second then crossed her arms with a smug look in her eyes.

Batman had the tiniest smirk as if to say, _took you long enough_.

Robin tried not to think too much on them as Conner had decided to reciprocate his actions by holding his face in her hands and lightly kissing him back. 

~


End file.
